


K9 Brother

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: Stiles could remember the day his dad had come home with the fluffball tucked into his work coat. Like all children, he had begged his parents his entire life for either a sibling or a dog, and since his mother had passed away, having man’s best friend move into their house seemed like the best idea he’d ever had.In reality, that ideal didn't last long.





	K9 Brother

Stiles could remember the day his dad had come home with the fluffball tucked into his work coat. Like all children, he had begged his parents his entire life for either a sibling or a dog, and since his mother had passed away, having man’s best friend move into their house seemed like the best idea he’d ever had.

In reality, he’d been keen on the idea for a whole six hours, oohing and ahhing as the small German Shepherd puppy had sniffed around the house, giggling as it wolfed down its dinner and even helping take the pup out to the yard to go to the bathroom. 

The puppy was from premium stock, with a long lineage of service dogs. He was dark in colour; mostly black with only the lightest touch of tan on the tips of his ears. 

All was sunshine and roses until the puppy woke up around 11, howling in the laundry for its mumma, its siblings, or anyone to give it attention. 

The next night, the sheriff used a ticking clock and a hot water bottle, hoping that would keep the pup quiet, still to no avail. 

A week in, and Stiles begged his dad to take the dog back to the station, let one of the single deputies take it. He was sick of the smell of pee and poop through the house, no matter how many times he cleaned the floor. Extra chores aside the pup nipped at his heels and got under his feet, making him fall down the stairs twice before he’d rigged up his old baby gate to keep the dog off the stairs. 

Instead of getting rid of the dog, his dad moved the puppy’s bed into his bathroom, and Stiles lost four pairs of trainers, three action figures and every ball in his collection to the mutt. 

Two weeks in, and rather than give the dog a name, the Sheriff gave him a title. 

“You’ve named him ‘the Sargent’?” Stiles asked in disbelief, looking at the pup at his dad’s feet while his dad made up the pup’s food. 

“Sarge has earned it, haven't you Sarge?” the sheriff cooed, holding the pup in place by the scruff of his neck while he placed his food down, making him wait for a moment before letting him at it. 

Where he plotted taking the dog out into the preserve and leaving it there, his dad was absolutely smitten, and for the first time since Stiles’ mum had died, his dad started going to bed when there was still whiskey left in the bottle.

As much as the beast annoyed him, he couldn't help but notice that the time between visits to the liquor stop was on the increase, and while his dad wasn’t in the vicinity of Scott’s and for that he was sure he was thankful. Since the dog had moved in, Stiles was sure that his dad hadn’t cried himself to sleep.

As the dog grew, and graduated from the basket on the floor to sleeping next to the sheriff on his bed, Stiles would glower to the side, as his Dad bragged about how well his boy was doing with his Police training, pinning his graduation photos and agility awards to the fridge so they obscured Stiles’ school photos and science awards.  
It had gone on for so many years, and while Stiles knew that it came down to it, he would always be his dad’s number one, but when he was the only one in the family without a police badge, sometimes he felt a little left out. 

“Why can’t I ride in the front?” Stiles whined, climbing up into the back of his dad’s truck. 

“Son, when you outrank either us us, then you can sit in the front.” his dad laughed, latching the dog seatbelt to dog’s collar. 

Stiles would be damned if the dog didn’t look smug sitting up on the front seat. 

“I’ll drop you boys off at home before I head back to the station.” Stiles rolled his eyes, making sure his dad could see him in the rear vision mirror. “I feel better if your both at home to look after each other at night.” Stiles wasn’t so sure, while the dog made his dad more relaxed about leaving him, Stiles hated the way the dog would hog his entire bed, making him overheat and then abandon him the minute his dad got home, leaving him to wake shivering and sore. 

Inside, he dropped his school stuff by the door, nearly being knocked down as the dog ran through and jumped up onto his dad’s recliner, quickly spinning and sitting down. 

“Stiles, make sure your brother eats dinner!” The Sheriff called, swapping his coat for his thicker one that would be better for night shift while Stiles trudged up the stairs, stopping to glare down at his dad. “And you make sure you go to bed at a decent time. Love you boys!” 

“I didn’t know you had a brother?” Derek asked, from where he sat on Stiles bed, making Stiles gasp and clutch his chest. “Your dad seems real proud; the way he talks.” 

“Sarge? He’s a dick.” Stiles said, kicking off a shirt that had that had attempted to trip him up on entering his room. 

“Your brother is a sargent? That’s impressive.” Derek said, closing the book he’d been reading and placing it on Stiles’ bedside table. 

Like he’d been called, Sarge ran into the room, pushing passed Stiles and leaping up onto the bed before curling up next to Derek, his head on the werewolf’s thigh. 

“In your convos with my dad did he mention that my brother is a 90 pound German Shepherd.” 

To Stiles’ surprise, Derek laughed. 

“Well now you smelling like wet dog half the time makes more sense.” 

“I do not.” Stiles said, feigning offence as he flopped down at his desk chair. 

“You do.” Derek said, giving the dog a scratch behind the ears. 

For the first time, Stiles stopped to take in exactly what he was seeing. Derek Hale was back in town, lurking in his bedroom like old times. There was a wet towel hanging over the door, and an open duffle bag making Stiles think this was Derek’s first port of call on coming back to town. 

Interesting.

“So you’re still clearly into breaking and entering.” Stiles said, nodding to the duffle. “Were all the abandoned train stations taken so you decided the Sheriff's house was the best place to lay low?”

“Well now the Sheriff's son is legal, I’m less likely to get shot sneaking up in here.” Derek laughed, his eyes twinkling. 

Stiles flailed on his desk chair, causing Sarge to prick up his ears and his collar to jingle, Derek’s fingers finding the badge amongst his fur. 

“So your brother really is a Sargent?” He said, fiddling with the badge medallion

“Dad is very proud.” Stiles rolled his eyes. How could this be real life that Derek Hale is in his bed, and all he wants to talk about is the stupid dog; who as luck would have it, was sprawling himself over Derek’s legs much the same way Stiles would like to. “You know, you and Sarge look alike.” 

“What?” 

“When you’re full wolf. You and Sarge kinda look similar.”

“I do not look the same as your dog, Stiles.” Derek snarled, Sarge looking up as if wondering where the pats had gone. 

“My Dad’s dog.” 

“I still don’t look like the dog, Stiles.” Derek rolled his eyes. 

“You do.” Stiles laughed, opening his laptop and going to his photos folder, finding the pictures from when Derek had been stuck in his wolf form, hopping onto the bed to hold up the screen next to Sarge’s face to show to comparison. 

“Hardly.” Derek snorted. “If anything, I am a far superior creature.” 

“I’m sure my dad will disagree.” Stiles laughed, “If you’re here in the morning I’m sure he’ll show you all of Sarge’s ribbons from the police dog trials.” 

“Will I be here in the morning?” Derek asked, burying his hands into the thick fur of Sarge’s neck. 

“Do you wanna be?” Stiles asked, shuffling forward slightly and glaring at the dog, wishing it would get out of Derek’s lap to make room for him. Suddenly, a yawn hit him, racking his body with just how tired he was.

“I could be persuaded.” Derek said with a smile, “get the lights and I’ll move this dog around to make room.” 

Stiles scrambled from the bed, shedding his clothes down to his underpants and hitting the lights before stumbling back towards Derek. 

He’d only managed to maneuver the lump of dog over and into the middle of Stiles’ twin bed, so rather than being able to cuddle up to Derek like he wanted, they faced each other over the fluffy mass that was Sarge. 

Stiles yawned, his eyelids drooping the moment his head hit the pillow. He still didn’t know why Derek was back in town, but with him so close, and so vulnerable, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He was safe. Derek was safe. And even with a lumping great dog between them, they were together and everything would be ok. 

In the morning, Sarge had abandoned them for his dad, but rather than freezing, he’d migrated towards Derek; their whole bodies tangled together. 

“Morning.” Derek muttered, his eyelashes barely fluttering as he pulled Stiles closer. 

“Morning.” Stiles muttered letting himself be moved in Derek’s arms.

“Morning boys.” the Sheriff said, followed by Sarge launching himself onto the bed, the full weight of a full grown german shepherd settling over them until they separated, blinking up at Stiles’ dad. 

“Breakfast is on the table boys.” he said, turning on his heal and heading back down stairs. 

Derek ruffled Sarge’s fur, trying to push him off to no avail. 

Stiles could remember when he was a child, when his dad had brought Sarge home as a pup. He remembered all the times he had begged his dad to give up on the obedience and profession training and get rid of the thing that kept him up all night with its whimpering and whining. 

Little did he know that the dog would be there the first time he kissed the love of his life, morning breath and all, before going to the most awkward breakfast of his life.


End file.
